


Twelve labors of Tomlinson

by cwaniak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, it's not all pairing yet
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwaniak/pseuds/cwaniak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dzieckiem w kolebce kto łeb urwał Hydrze,<br/>Ta młoda zdusi Centaury,<br/>Piekłu ofiarę wydrze,<br/>Do nieba pójdzie po laury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve labors of Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuje mojemu kochanemu bliźniakowi za piękny banner!  
> Mam nadzieję, że historia się komukolwiek spodoba :)  
> Wszystkie błędy należą do mnie. Treść tutaj zamieszczona należy do mnie.

__

_\- Na początku był Chaos. Któż zdoła powiedzieć dokładnie, co to był Chaos? Niejedni widzieli w nim jakąś istotę boską, ale bez określonego kształtu. Inni — a takich było więcej — mówili, że to wielka otchłań, pełna siły twórczej i boskich nasieni, jakby jedna masa nie uporządkowana, ciężka i ciemna, mieszanina ziemi, wody, ognia i powietrza. Z tej napełnionej otchłani, kryjącej w sobie wszystkie zarodki przyszłego świata, wyłoniły się dwa potężne bóstwa, pierwsza królewska para bogów. Uranos — Niebo i Gaja — Ziemia. Oni dali początek wielu pokoleniom bogów._

\- Blah, blah, blah. Nuuuudy – mówię, ziewając. – Powstał z nich Okeanos i inni tam. Wiesz, cyklopi, sturęcy, moje ziomki z dzielni, których kochany tatulek wtrącił do Tartatu, bo tak trząsł gaciami, żeby mu przypadkiem jego władzy nie zabrali. Patalogia. Tatulek przeklął synalka, o boże tak się bardzo boje i potem Kronos rządził z Reją. NUUUDY, więc może pomińmy już to całe gówno, które, dobrze wiemy, że robisz na pokaz, by przypodobać się mojej matce. Może zawrzyjmy pewien układ, gdzie ty przestaniesz mówić, a ja pośmieje się z ciebie, bo naprawdę jesteś idiotą.

Mężczyzna marszczy czoło, starając się przetworzyć słowa, które mu przed sekundą delikatnie dałam do zrozumienia, ale naprawdę marnie mu to idzie. Wznoszę oczy do nieba, a on odchrząka cicho.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym twoja mama była tym zachwycona.

\- Boisz się kobiety, serio? – pytam. – Co z ciebie za facet? Gdzie ty masz jaja?! A no tak, czekaj, coś wturlało się pod kanapę.

\- Więc Reja ukryła swoje dziecko – niemowlę imieniem Dzeus. _Dzeus dorósł i wyszedł z ukrycia, miał teraz stanąć do walki z ojcem. Poradził matce, aby przede wszystkim dała Kronosowi potajemnie środek na wymioty. Wtedy Kronos, wśród straszliwych męczarni, wyrzucił z powrotem połknięte potomstwo._

\- O boże jaki z niego hiroł. Normalnie, rycerz na białym koniu, _kurwa_.

\- Dzeus opanował i sam zasiadł na górze Olimp.

\- Pan i władca, też mi coś – prycham pod nosem. – Znalazł się supermen, bóstwo na postumencie. A wszystkie arabki wokół chodzą i usługują, żeby to czasem męskie ego nie podupadło. Ale nie myśl sobie, że każda przed oblicze boga zostanie dopuszczona. I wszystkie miały nadzieję. Debilki. Ale to bóstwo idealne. Żądać. Wymagać. Podstępnie, nie mówiąc wyraźnie, czego władca sobie życzy, niech się sama domyśli. Z siebie nie dawać nic.  


\- Potem jest, jak zapewne wiesz, historia Prometeusza, którą opowiadałem ci tydzień temu. Ale przejdźmy do herosów.

\- Żeby co? Opowiedzieć mi jak ta gnida puszczała się na prawo i lewo? Żeby powiedzieć, jakim to on jest, _kurwa_ , wspaniałym ojcem? Wybacz, ale nie. Prędzej zrzygam ci się na twoje nowe buty, niż wypowiesz te słowa.

\- Ale… Ale… - jąka się.

\- Koleś. Nie wiem, czy zrozumiałeś przesłanie, ale mogę powiedzieć ci je jeszcze raz, ale wtedy to naprawdę nie będzie, aż tak przyjemne, więc serio… Zamkniesz się, czy mam wyrwać ci język? – pytam słodko, ale on wie, że słodkość i ja nie idziemy razem w parze.

\- D…

\- UGHHHHH – zgrzytam zębami, podnosząc się z fotela, a w tym samym czasie dzwoni telefon. Mężczyzna oddycha z ulgą, wiedząc, że gdyby nie to, cóż. _Papa języczku_. – Tak?

\- Potrzebuję cię. – Unoszę brew, spoglądając na wyświetlacz telefonu. _Dziwne…._

\- Hej, hej, hamuj piętą. Takie rzeczy załatwiaj w łazience, ale nie ze mną – odpowiadam niewinnie, a kąciki moich ust unoszą się lekko do góry, gdy słyszę cichy śmiech po drugiej stronie. – Co jest Ni?

\- Chcesz się pościgać?

**|TLOT|**

Zbiegam po schodach, w biegu chwytając kluczyki od mojego cudeńka. Na drodze staje mi Dylan, który przygląda się mi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.

\- Co się dzieje kochanie? – pytam, kucając i zrównując się z nim wzrostem.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – Swoją małą rączką wskazuje na kluczyki znajdujące się w mojej dłoni. Wzdycham, chowając je w tylnej kieszeni dżinsów.

\- Przejechać się samochodem słońce – odpowiadam, mierzwiąc jego blond włoski. Uśmiecham się czule, gdy pochyla się i składa szybki pocałunek na moim policzku.

\- A… A wrócisz wieczorem? Przeczytasz mi bajkę? – Wpatruje się we mnie wielkimi oczami pełnymi nadziei, a ja nie mogę po prostu powiedzieć nie.

\- Pewnie maluchu, za nic bym tego nie przegapiła. A teraz zmykaj, zobacz gdzie schował się Charlie. Być może słyszałam śmiech z szafy, ale cśśś, to będzie naszą małą tajemnicą, dobrze?

Chłopiec kiwa głową, a po chwili znika na schodach. Kręcę głową, uśmiecham się do siebie i schodzę do garażu. Jednym kliknięciem w pilot otwieram samochód. Wsiadam do środka. Przez chwilę przypatruje się desce rozdzielczej, przejeżdżam dłonią po kierownicy i po prostu rozkoszuje się tym momentem. Samochody to całe moje życie. Już od najmłodszych lat, zamiast bawić sią lalkami Barbie, jak każda normalna dziewczynka (bicz plis, odrywałam im głowy), spędzałam czas z Niallem. Bo cóż, może nie należę do całkowicie normalnych osób, ale nie wylądowałam w białym pokoju bez klamek, jeszcze. Od najmłodszych lat wracałam do domu usmarowana smarem samochodowym, czy śmierdząca benzyną, ale moja mama nie miała nic przeciwko. Dobrze, być może miała dość wyczesywania smoły i innych cudów z moich włosów i być może dlatego je obcięła, ale czy to ważne? Nie? Dziękuje. Niall pokochał mnie, mimo tego, że jestem dziewczyną. Bo lubienie dziewczyny, gdy masz pięć lat, jest jak pójście do monopolowego i kupienie wody mineralnej. Ale jakimś cudem zostałam mini Lou Tomlinson-Horan – dziewczynką z krótkimi włosami, biegającą z posiniaczonymi kolanami oraz uśmiechającą się szeroko do Nialla dziecięcym, szczerbatym uśmiechem bez górnych jedynek. Służyły mi godnie. Byłam dzieckiem, któremu oczy rozjaśniały się na widok samochodu. I cóż to jest we mnie do dzisiaj.

Przekręcam kluczyk, wsłuchując się w cichą pracę silnika. Wrzucam wsteczny i cofam. **Londyn** o tej porze jest praktycznie pusty. Jest południe, ale każda pora dobra jest na wyścig. Szczególnie nielegalny.

Wjeżdżam na pustą drogę i licznik przekracza dozwoloną prędkość, dlatego dość szybko przyjeżdżam w to tajemne, strzeżone miejsce, znajdujące się kilka kilometrów za miastem. Stąd widzę już tłum stojących ludzi, którzy rozstępują się przed moim samochodem. Dostrzegam Nialla, stojącego i ucinającego sobie pogawędkę z moimi rywalami. Czyżby, aż tak śpieszyło im się, żeby przegrać? Oczywiście żartuje, bo nigdy nie należy lekceważyć przeciwnika. Trzeba go po prostu pokonać sposobem, a tak się składa, że w trzech na czterech przypadków ja takowy posiadam. 

Podjeżdżam, ustawiając się równo na linii startu. Zerkam w bok, dostrzegając, że usta Nialla są rozciągnięte w szerokim uśmiechu. I cóż, dzięki bogu za to, że mam przyciemniane szyby, inaczej dawno byłabym trupem.

Stoi tam. Otoczona wianuszkiem dziewczyn. Bezczelny uśmiech igra na jej ustach. Boże, co za arogancka _dziwka_. Opiera się o swojego Buicka Electre 225. Lustruje moje śliczne, matowe Audi R8. To niemal moje dziecko, a ona bezcześci je swoim jednym spojrzeniem. Najchętniej ukręciłabym jej kark i powiesiłabym jej głowę, jako trofeum nad łóżkiem. Zamykam oczy, wyobrażając sobie ten moment i jest po prostu _idealnie_.

Przewracam oczami  dostrzegając faceta. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że jego męskie kurwa ego  wręcz krzyczy, że wygra. Bo jak może przegrać z kobietą? W jego spojrzeniu dostrzegam zbytnią pewność siebie. Ignorant. I wcale nie pomoże mu czarne Chevy Camaro.

I okay. Ten samochód jest prześliczny. Naprawdę. Gdybym nie była zakochana w Audi, jeździłabym nim. To niemal samochód marzenie. Stoi tam. Jego wiśniowy lakier idealnie współgra z czarną tapicerką. Plymouth Road Runner. Jego silnik to praktycznie miód dla twoich uszu. Ten samochód jest idealny do wyścigów, o ile wiesz, jak go wykorzystać. Obok niego stoi plastikowy blond, a ja naprawdę mam ochotę wydłubać sobie oczy, najlepiej łyżką.

Z transu wyrywanie mnie ciche pukanie w okno, a ja wracam na ziemię i opuszczam szybę.

\- Przyjechałaś? – pyta Irlandczyk, ukazując szereg swoich białych, perłowych zębów.

\- Nie, Niall. Tylko ci się wydaje, że tu jestem. To moja druga ja, która uwielbia się ścigać, bo naprawdę siedzę w domu słuchając pierdolenia Tomsona.

Blondyn przewraca oczami, ale nie powstrzymuje go to przed pochyleniem się. Po chwili przyciska usta do mojego policzka.

\- Ewww jesteś obleśny. Naprawdę – jęczę, ścierając ślinę z policzka. – Cioto, godzinę temu się myłam. Jesteś małym kutasem.

W odpowiedzi chłopak pokazuje mi środkowy palec.

\- Palec pedała na mnie nie działa – podśpiewuje cicho pod nosem, a on krzywi się.

\- Skończyłaś już?  Poza tym widzę, że zabrałaś naszą dziecinkę. Pamiętaj, że z prawej strony masz przycisk uruchamiający nitro, ale nie ga…

\- Gdybym cię nie znała pomyślałabym, że się martwisz – przerywam mu.

\- I tak jesteś już jedną nogą w Hadesie, więc metr w tą, czy w tamtą nie robi ci różnicy.

\- Sam byś mnie tam najchętniej wepchnął.

\- Cóż… Jest sens zaprzeczać? – pyta niewinnie, a ja uderzam go w ramię.  - Lubię ostre laski. Zawsze byłaś taka seksowna, czy to tylko teraz?

\- Jesteś popierdolony – odpowiadam, kręcąc głową.

\- Uważaj na siebie – szepcze, a ja podaje mu kasę.

\- Jedź, albo giń, pamiętasz?

**|TLOT|**

Ustawiam lusterko wewnętrzne, chociaż wiem, że jest już idealnie ustawione. Sprawdzam pozostałe lusterka i wzdycham. Nie to, żebym się denerwowała. Nie, żeby przewracał mi się żołądek albo trzęsły ręce. Wypuszczam powietrze zalegające mi w płucach, obserwując Nialla, który odgania wiwatujący tłum z trasy.

\- Gotowa? – Blondyn wskazuje palcem na Herę, ukrytą w swoim Buicku.

\- Gotowy? – Zamykam oczy, przygryzając wargę. Liczę do trzech, albo być może wyszło z tego co najmniej dziesięć, ale czy to ważne? Kątem oka widzę, jak moi przeciwnicy modlą się czy całują medaliki, ale czy naprawdę to im pomoże? Nie.

\- Gotowa? – W końcu blondyn zwraca się do mnie, a ja kiwam mimowolnie głową.

Wrzucam jedynkę, a Horan w tym czasie cofa się i unosi rękę. Chwytam pas, sprawdzając czy jest dobrze zapięty. Nie gazuję samochodu tak jak pozostali. Mam się czym chwalić, ale zostawiam moment zaskoczenia na później. To wygląda mniej więcej tak, jakby złączyły się dwa przeciwstawne światy. Stare samochody kontra nowe. Widziałam ich pewne siebie uśmieszki, gdy spoglądali z pogardą na mój samochód. Trzymam stopę na hamulcu i sprzęgle.

\- START! – krzyczy Irlandczyk opuszczając rękę, a ja natychmiast zwalniam hamulec i naciskam pedał gazu.

Pierwsza prosta nie decyduje praktycznie o niczym, ale naprawdę nie dziwi mnie to, że Hera prowadzi.

Sprzęgło, bieg, gaz.

Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie, ale Horan postarał się, zamykając wszystkie ulice. To prawie przypomina mi wyścigu na torze, ale te są bardziej efektowne i dają więcej adrenaliny. Lokuje się na miejscu dokładnie za Herą. Nie pozwalam jej odjechać ani na metr. Podjeżdżam bliżej, praktycznie wjeżdżając w tył jej samochodu. Och, jaka szkoda byłaby, gdyby zniszczyła swój piękny samochód. Smutku tak wiele.

Sprzęgło, bieg, gaz.

Wskakuje na drugi pas i zrównuje się z nią. Przyspieszam i wyprzedzam ją o połowę maski samochodu, co kwituje nikłym uśmiechem.

\- Cholera – mamroczę pod nosem. Moje plany poszły się jebać. Dzięki wielkie zakręcie.

Dociskam sprzęgło i zaciągam ręczny, po czym puszczam go, gdy mam pewność, że tylne koła się zablokowały.  Czuję jak tył auta ucieka w stronę zakrętu i wykonuje nagłą kontrę kierownicą, dodając gazu. Idealnie wychodzę z zakrętu. Szkoda tylko, że zaraz za Herą. Natychmiast przyspieszam, dociskam gazu i po chwili znowu jadę za jej Buickiem.

Zjeżdżam na lewy pas i staram się ja wyprzedzić, ale ona to przewidziała. Inaczej by nie była przecież wielką i szanowaną Herą. Gówno prawda.

Wskakuje na przeciwny pas,  a ona robi to samo. Klnę pod nosem, nawet nie spoglądając na licznik.

Sprzęgło, bieg, gaz.

Hera miota się po ulicy, jakby co najmniej wstąpił w nią Hades czy inny chuj. Na nic idą moje starania, ale nie tracę czujności, albo może lepiej, gdy ona ją straci. Spoglądam w lusterko wsteczne. O tak blondyna bawi się z kolesiem w chowanego. Boże, naprawdę mam ochotę się załamać przez to co oni tam wyprawiają. To wyścig do cholery, a nie pieprzone przedszkole.

Przyspieszam. Licznik dochodzi prawie do dwustu czterdziestu kilometrów na godzinę. Kolejny zakręt wydaje się nową szansą na prowadzenie. Na moich ustach pojawia się cwaniacki uśmiech.

W momencie wejścia w zakręt odpuszczam pedał gazu i skręcam do środka zakrętu. Samochód traci przyczepność, a ja łagodnie pokonuje zakręt.

I cóż, jeśli uśmiech znika z moich ust, to nic. Dociskam pedał gazu, doganiając Herę.

\- Ostatni zakręt – szepcze, zagryzając wargę.

Wchodząc w zakręt redukuje bieg na niższy i puszczam sprzęgło, dzięki czemu tylna oś wpada w poślizg. Dociskam gaz, dzięki czemu wychodzę z zakrętu. Patrzę w bok i cóż droga Hero. Błąd nowicjusza. Za szeroki łuk moja droga.

Zrównuje się z nią. Widzę jak spogląda w moją stronę i niemal czuje te jej palące, nienawistne spojrzenie na swoim ciele. Ani trochę mi to nie przeszkadza.

Sprzęgło, bieg, gaz.

Wyprzedzam ją, odjeżdżając co najmniej na pięćdziesiąt metrów. Uśmiech igra na mojej twarzy, ale natychmiast znika, gdy dostrzegam jej samochód zbliżający się do mnie, _zbyt szybko_. Nitro. Przyspieszam, dociskając pedał gazu do końca. Odjeżdża mi na kilka metrów, ale chwilę potem jestem już za nią i wtedy…

\- Most.

Widzę na końcu drogi uniesioną jedną część mostu, niczym wyrzutnie. Zdaje się, że Hera zauważa go w tym samym momencie, co ja i dlatego wciska ostatni swój zapas nitro.

Sprzęgło, bieg, gaz.

Nie ważne jest to, ile wskazuje mój licznik. Ważny jest pęd i chęć wygranej. Ważny jest gaz dociśnięty do dechy. Ważny jest moment, znajdujący się na krawędzi. Ta ostatnia chwila, w której naciskam dwa malutkie, czerwone przyciski, uruchamiając obie butle z nitro. Wbija mnie w fotel, a wszystko staje się zamazane. Widzę tylko jak strzałeczka na prędkościomierzu dobiega prawie do trzystu kilometrów na godzinę. Chwila w której samochód odrywa się od ulicy jest niesamowita.

\- Weeeheeeeey! – krzyczę, czując niezły dreszczyk adrenaliny.

Audi ląduje niczym kot – spada na cztery łapy. W lusterku wstecznym widzę, jak Herze pęka opona. I to nic, jeśli praktycznie pękam ze śmiechu widząc jak ląduje w krzakach. Cóż w zieleni jej do twarzy.

Widzę metę i to jest najlepsze uczucie na świecie. Ludzie biegają jak szaleni, bojąc się, że w nich walnę, ale ja po prostu zaciągam ręczny i driftuje po raz ostatni, idealnie parkując samochód, przed warsztatem Nialla. Widzę jego uśmiech pełen aprobaty i myślę, że nikt nie jest bardziej szczęśliwy niż ja w tym momencie.

**|TLOT|**

\- Zrobiłaś to! – krzyczy Niall, niemal siłą wyciągając mnie z samochodu. Oddycham głęboko, zamykają oczy. Pozwalam mu trzymać się w ciasnym uścisku, który praktycznie zapiera mi dech w piersiach. – Udało ci się!

\- Ja… Ja tak, zrobiłam to. Naprawdę to zrobiłam Niall! – krzyczę, uśmiechając się szeroko, jakby co najmniej wygrała miliard na loterii. Bo być może, cóż, wygrałam właśnie życie. – Boże Niall, Boże…

\- Myślałem, że będzie po tobie, jak leciałaś w powietrzu, ale Jezus Lou, nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób!

Skaczę na niego, trzymając się go jak panda, kiedy chłopak obraca mnie dookoła.

W pewnym momencie dostrzegam Herę, która próbuje wydostać się ze swojego samochodu. Patrząc w jej kierunku, uśmiecham się na pół ironicznie, rzucając jej triumfalne spojrzenie. I tak, jeśli spojrzenie mogłoby zabić, już dawno padłabym trupem.

\- A TERAZ CZAS NA IMPREZĘ! – drze mi się do ucha Niall, a ja mu na to pozwalam. Normalnie oberwałby za to po łbie, ale pokonałam niepokonaną Herę. Cóż za ironia.

**|TLOT|**

Stojąc oparta o ścianę, uśmiecham się w kierunku ludzi tańczących na parkiecie najlepszego klubu. W ciszy sączę colę cherry. Zamykam na chwilę oczy, pozwalając, by adrenalina krążyła w mojej krwi. Gdy uchylam powieki, moje serce staje. Przed oczami widzę brązowe tęczówki Zayna, który śmieje się do mnie szeroko.

\- Boże Zaynee, chcesz mnie wykończyć? – pytam, przytulając bruneta.

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć – szepcze mi do ucha, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś lepszą połówkę?

Facet mruży oczy, uderzając mnie w ramię.

\- Auć! Za co to?

\- Za bycie chamówą! – odpowiada, robiąc naburmuszoną minę. – Oświeć mnie i powiedz mi, gdzie może być ciota, potocznie zwany moją siostrą?

Przewracam oczami, podzielając jego zniesmaczenie, bo naprawdę czasami mam już dość Ver śliniącej się na widok Nialla. No bo kurczę, ile można. Słodkość też ma swoje ograniczenie.

\- Słyszałam, że wygrałaś z wielką Herą! Moje gratulacje skarbie. Zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem.

\- Awwww ktoś tu jest za słodki – odpowiadam, pociągając łyka coli.

\- Mówisz o tamtym facecie stojącym przy barze? Faktycznie wygląda na słodkiego i ten tyłek…

Odszukuje wzrokiem Veronice, który rozmawia z Niallem.  Obydwoje mają zarumienione policzki i wyglądają jak dwa małe, zagubione gołąbeczki tańczące wokół siebie w kółko. Aż zaczynam zastanawiać się ile zajmie im czasu, aż będą w końcu razem.

\- Hej spójrz – mówi nagle Zayn, ciągnąc mnie za łokieć. – Coś się dzieje przy wejściu.

Patrzę w tamtym kierunku. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi kobieta. Ludzie przystają, odwracają się i patrzą na nią, gdy tylko wchodzi do środka. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuca mi się w oczy to jej długie nogi, które zdają się ciągnąć do nieba. Jej fuksjowa sukienka rozwiewa się na boki, jakby muskana delikatnym powiewem letniego wietrzyka na łące. Z każdym krokiem przyciąga spojrzenia wszystkich. Jej sylwetka zdaje się być idealna, podobnie jak odznaczające się wcięcie w talii. Jej zaczesane na jedną stronę i długie włosy spływają wzdłuż jej ramion, idealnie podkreślając jej migdałową twarz. Pociąga uśmiechem na swoich idealnie wykrojonych ustach. Brązowe, wręcz czarne oczy zdają się świecić nieznanym mi wcześniej blaskiem, gdy łapie moje spojrzenie. Hipnotyzuje mnie, uśmiechając się tym zalotnym uśmiechem. Po chwili odrzuca głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się i przejeżdża dłonią po włosach, brzęcząc swoją bransoletką. Próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Dlaczego zdaje mi się, że to właśnie mnie wybrała, mimo że ma tu co najmniej setkę chętnych mężczyzn?  
Przewracam oczami, nie chcąc bawić się w jej gierki. Biorę łyka coli i czuje na sobie jej, wręcz palące, spojrzenie. Patrzy na mnie tym tajemniczym wzrokiem, jakby gdzieś za tymi tęczówkami kryła się wielka tajemnica, którą tylko ja mogę odkryć. Ale czy ja chce to w ogóle robić?    
I to nic, jeśli lubieżnie przejeżdżam językiem po wargach, rzucając jej ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Boże – mówi Ver, który pojawia się znikąd. Spoglądam na nią, widząc, jak ciągnie za sobą zaskoczonego Nialla. – Ona jest gorąca. Tak bardzo jak uwielbiam  facetów, ona kwestionuje moją seksualność.

\- Serio Ver? Spójrz na jej twarz, a teraz na moją. Nie dostrzegasz niczego? – pytam.

\- Wyskoczył ci pryszcz na nosie?

\- Ciota.

\- Ale i tak mnie kochasz – szczebiocze.

\- Mam ochotę cię właśnie uderzyć – odpowiadam słodko.

\- Powinnaś się z nią umówić Lou – szepcze Zayn. 

\- Proszę cię Malik, jeszcze się szanuje.

\- Spójrz tylko na nią – mamrocze Ver.

Wznoszę oczy do nieba, rzucając jej zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- No już spojrzałam. I co? Nic nie widzę.

\- Zainwestuj w okulary – odpowiada, wystawiając w moim kierunku język.

\- I co? Mam zostać hipsta jak ty? Myślisz, że jak włożysz okulary zerówki to jesteś zajebista?

\- Wiesz co Lou? Pieprz się.

\- Sama nie potrafię – ironizuje, posyłając mu triumfujący uśmiech. – A teraz będę raczej już szła, nie chce, żeby nasza mała Ver dostała tutaj wylewu.

I jeśli odchodząc kręcę biodrami, to nic. Po prostu trzeba korzystać z tego, co daje nam matka natura.

**|TLOT|**

\- Lou w samą porę – mówi moja mama, gdy tylko wchodzę do domu. Zamykam za sobą drzwi i od razu ściągam vansy.

\- Wiesz, że za Chiny bym tego nie przegapiła – odpowiadam jej, całując ją w policzek. Kobieta uśmiecha się, mierzwiąc mi włosy. – Dylan już w łóżku? – upewniam się.

\- Czeka na ciebie słońce. Nie wiem jak to zrobiłaś, ale nie potrafi bez ciebie zasnąć.

Wchodzę po schodach od razu kierując się do pokoju Dylana.

\- Śpisz maluszku? – pytam wchodząc do środka. Chłopiec leży już w łóżku, przykryty pościelą z Iron Mana i nie, to wcale nie moja wina, że zaraziłam go miłością do Tony’ego Starka. Patrzy na mnie tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczyma, a ja mam ochotę przytulić go i już nigdy nie wypuścić go ze swoich objęć.

\- Nie – odpowiada, pocierając zmęczone oczy.

Podchodzę do niego, mierzwiąc jego blond włosy. Pochylając się, składam na jego policzku siarczysty pocałunek, a on chichocze cicho.

\- O czym chcesz posłuchać? – pytam, wstając i podchodząc do półki z książkami. Pytam, chociaż i tak znam odpowiedź.

\- Iron Man! – krzyczy uradowany malec, a ja chwytam znaną mi już książkę.

Siadając na podłodze, opieram się plecami o łóżko Dylana. Malec głaszcze mnie swoją ręką po włosach, a ja uśmiecham się delikatnie. Otwieram książkę na pierwszej stronie i zaczynam czytać.

Nie wiem ile czasu mija, gdy kończę. Zamykam po cichu książkę, wstaję i odwracam się w jego kierunku. Mój mały aniołek pogrążony jest w błogim śnie. Jego blond włosy rozrzucone są na poduszce, a jego rączka zwinięta jest w małą piąstkę. Przez chwilę przyglądam się mu, po czym pochylam się, składając na jego policzku pocałunek. Odkładam książkę na półkę i wychodzę z pokoju. Sprawdzam jeszcze pokoje jego braci i nie mogę powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem, gdy widzę, jak te słodkie potworki pogrążone są w błogim śnie.

**|TLOT|**

Ze snu wyrywa mnie telefon. Nieprzytomna macam ręką szafkę przy łóżku. Ziewając, chwytam telefon i odbieram go.

\- Mmmm? – pytam, przewracając się na drugi bok.

\- Lou – słyszę pisk Ver w słuchawce, który sprawia, że momentalnie siadam na łóżku.

\- Co się dzieje?

Czuję, jakbym nagle otrzeźwiała. Jakby głos Veronici był dla mnie swoistym rodzajem kubła z zimną wodą. Słyszę drżący oddech Ver w słuchawce i westchnięcie Zayna.

\- Hera się dzieje.

 

**Author's Note:**

> W tym rozdziale wykorzystana została Mitologia Parandowskiego oraz fragment utworu _Zbrodnia w efekcie_ Joanny Chmielewskiej. Enjoy! Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam, czy coś :)


End file.
